dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = July 21, Age 277|Date of death = Before Age 461|AniName = Kristen|MangaName = Kristen}} Kristen (ケリステン, Kerisuten) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as the best fighter and supporter with her best inventions, martial arts, superhuman techniques and abilities and knowledge skills to key to save the entire universe as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu ''and anime episode Majin Buu Transforms. She's the second long-life best friend of Max, Jenny, Ronnie, Cassandra, Mitchell, Johnny, Ella, Alex, Monique, Ben, Erica, Logan, Morgan, Debbie, Vicki, Mark, Grace, Troy, Tracy, Elissa, Jesse, Alyssa, Michael and Katherine. She's also the good wife of Dennis and the loving mother of Kenny. Appearance Kristen is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She have the icy blue eyes, pale skin complexion and long straight black hair. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have three different hairstyles, she's have the icy blue eyes, pale skin complexion and long straight black hair with a large fringe bang front and two loose strands are hanging on her ears. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager at age seventeen in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super , her hair was originally reaches down to her waist, then later she's have her hair in a high ponytail with a large left side part fringe bang that completely her left eye. During in the Spring High School, she's wear the long-sleeved blue hooded-zipper sweater/jacket with a yellow lightning in the front or without the hooded-zippered sweater/jacket, showing her causal outfit pure white sleeveless midriff crop undershirt, blue skinny jeans, white socks and white boots with light tan soles. During at the senior fling prom dance at the Spring High School of the Ninjago City of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, she's wearing a purple strapless convertible prom dress with mermaid/ball style with beaded light lavender short dress and tulle removable skirt. At the battlefield along with her friends to fight villains from the past, As a adult and mother, Personality Kristen is an observant, brave, truthful, quiet, intelligent, artistic, creative, puzzle loving girl with a vivid imagination. But she's sadly this does earn her the nickname " geek " by Spring High School's one of the mean bullies, Chloe Bourgeois at school. She has been told that she can make almost perfect impressions of other people and loves to try mimic voices of others. A part of her personality would be that she is a quick learner, once she is passionate about something, she can talk on and on to the point that she has to be reminded sometimes in animal telepathy, like parrots can be taught how to speak. she believes that the power of words can be strong and can be very persuasive, but it can also cause damage. she also has a trait of morality. As a fighter, she's could be stubborn, independent and headstrong, As a wife and mother, Biography Background Kristen is born on July 21 of Age 277. ''Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's first appears as a seventeen years old teenager Power Manga and Anime Kristen is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisibility - * [[Intangibility|'Intangibility']] - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Invisibility - * Intangibility - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Energy Wave - * Energy Shield - * Force Field Generation - * Force Field Manipulation - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her friends, Equipment * Green Grapes - * Air Solar Skateboard - Video Games Appearances Kristen is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Kristen, Trivia * Kristen's name means Japanese name (ケリステン or Kerisuten) is in Latin the meaning of the name Kristen is: Follower of Christ. * In American the meaning of the name Kristen is: Follower of Christ. * In English the meaning of the name Kristen is: Christina, and Christiana. Follower of Christ. * In Greek the meaning of the name Kristen is: The anointed. * It is pronounced KRISS-ten. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Kristen is "follower of Christ". Variant of Christine; combined form of Kirsten and Kristina. See also Christen and Kirsten. Actresses Kristin Scott Thomas, Kristin Davis. Also form of Christina. Gallery Kristen-1.jpg|Kristen's casual outfit inebriated_fanfic_cover_by_ryokozchan-dc2ldoc-1.jpg time_of_our_lives_by_ryokozchan-d9d0y10-2.jpg fall_is_here__by_ryokozchan-dajcw8j-4.jpg inebriated_fanart_girls_sketch_by_artycomicfan-3.jpg inebriated_cover_by_ryokozchan-d9991e2 (1)-2.jpg dbz_oc___violet_by_vegetagirl9000-dbeuc8y-1.jpg c602bdb0eb87c09eb81175af74106430-dc3x2i3.png Kristen.jpg valentines_day_ships__1_by_chrisolian_daya57z--1.jpg|Kristen's new boyfriend Dennis at the movie theater at__how_to_hair_101_by_dbz_senpai_da2qhq4-pre.jpg __expecting____bxh_by_lala_dello_d8ymnbl-pre.jpg making_a_woman_laugh_can_make_you_win_her_heart____by_lala_dello-d7yhlfm.jpg request__hakosu_and_bibiirotto__3_by_dbz_senpai_d8apcce-pre.jpg awkward_moment____by_lala_dello_d82bvc9-pre.jpg __winter_pic____bxh___contest_entry__by_lala_dello_d8jlb2u-fullview.jpg request_2_hxb_by_illeh665_d9l8gxj-pre.png bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-fullview.jpg at__how_to_hair_101_by_dbz_senpai_da2qhq4-pre-1.jpg __expecting____bxh_by_lala_dello_d8ymnbl-pre-1.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-9.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-7.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-5.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-3.jpg bxh_are_we_a_couple__by_lala_dello_d8dnbz9-ful-2.jpg Bxh are we a couple by lala dello d8dnbz9-ful-1.jpg request_2_hxb_by_illeh665_d9l8gxj-pre-1.png __winter_pic____bxh___contest_entry__by_lala_d-1.jpg awkward_moment____by_lala_dello_d82bvc9-pre-1.jpg awkward_moment____by_lala_dello_d82bvc9-pre-2.jpg Request hakosu and bibiirotto 3 by dbz senpa-1.jpg Request hakosu and bibiirotto 3 by dbz senpa-2.jpg making_a_woman_laugh_can_make_you_win_her_hear-1.jpg bibiirotto_face_pratice_by_lala_dello_d7tq2bu-fullview.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z episode 265 Majin Buu Transforms Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Doctors Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Movie Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations